Captured
by Vegetasfangurl
Summary: Broly captures Goku for his own nefarious plans. (I would also like to apologize for not updating these past few months. i have started school at an university and it has taken a bit of my time also i have other personal reasons. but i am back and i will attempt to post one chapter at least a week.)
1. Captured

Goku clenched his teeth as his injured body was thrown over Broly's shoulder. He could see the forms of his unconscious son and friends. He wanted to struggle to get to them but he knew that it would make no difference. Broly would only stomp on his back again and then throw him back over his shoulder.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Goku asked as he watched the ground fly by below them.

"Shut up," Broly growled.

"I will never be on your side if that's what you are planning," Goku growled watching blood drip down his left arm.

"Shut up I said! Don't make me break your jaw," Broly threatened.

Figuring that he really would break his jaw if he talked again Goku opted to remain quiet. He wasn't in any position to try to escape from Broly's grasp. He hoped that his son and the others would make it off of the planet in time and not worry about him. Though, he knew deep down that they would worry about him wondering if he was dead or not. He, however, didn't want them to come looking for him for fear Broly would kill them.

"Can you at least tell me what you want from me?" Goku asked despite knowing that Broly would break his jaw.

"I told you to shut up," Broly said stopping and landing straight down on to the ground. He walked up to a hidden ship and turned it on walking inside. He threw Goku onto the floor and began starting the ship.

"Are you going to kill me?" Goku asked.

"No," Broly snapped and then turned on him snatching his face into one of his large hands.

"Wha are you doin?" Goku slurred through his mashed lips.

"If I hear one more question come out of your mouth I am going break your jaw for real. As a matter of fact just to keep you from being tempted," Broly added before he brought his fist back and punched him on the head.

Goku yelped once before blacking out and sinking to the floor. Broly sighed in annoyance as he threw him over his shoulder again and carried him towards one of the bedrooms on the ship. He tossed him like a sack of potatoes onto a bed and smirked at the satisfying sound of Goku's head smacking into the nearest wall before lolling forward on his neck.

"Stupid fool should have kept his big mouth shut," Broly growled walking back to the ships main controls. He didn't worry about locking the door for he knew Kakarrot was far too weak to escape him. He hunted through a drawer until he found what he was looking for. Kakarrot didn't have a tail but he would remedy that problem later so he would have to put the ki ring on one of his fingers.

Walking back to the room the fool was currently in he took one of his hands and slipped the Ki ring onto his middle finger. Pressing a button on a small controller the ring snapped snuggly around the finger. There was no way Kakarrot was going to be able to get it off on his own. Well not unless he cut off his own finger but Broly doubted he would do that.

With a swish of his auburn tail he left the room and went into his own. He wanted a shower and something to eat before Kakarrot woke up. He would not call him that foolish Earth name 'Goku' for he was a Saiyan and needed to start acting like one. He busied himself over the next hour cleaning himself in a shower and then making his own food.

Goku moaned quietly as he swam back into consciousness and brought his left hand up to the knot on his head. He cursed under his breath before pulling back his hand and looking at it. To his relief his head wasn't split open and bleeding the rest of his body however was pretty much useless. Suddenly he panicked when he noticed that he didn't have any Ki to draw upon. Something was wrong, he should be at least able to sense Broly but he couldn't even do that.

"Damn it he must have done something to my Ki!" Goku growled and then he noticed the ring on his finger.

"Don't even bother trying to remove it, it will not come off unless I take it off," Broly said coldly.

"What in the hell did you do to me?" Goku asked glaring at his captor.

"I put a Ki restraint on your finger I don't want you to think that you can fight me," Broly said smirking.

"You never did tell me what you were going to do with me," Goku said folding his arms across his chest.

"If you are good I will do nothing to harm you. However, if you try to fight me then I will break a bone in your body until you get my message," Broly threatened.

Goku shook his head, he knew better than to try to fight someone who had complete control over him. If he had his Ki then he would be excited at the very thought of fighting Broly again. However, he had his own life to think about and he didn't want this monster going after his family on Earth.

"I will not fight you I have too much at stake to make you angry," Goku said bowing his head in submission.

"Good now go clean yourself up," Broly said pointing towards the door.

Goku nodded and quickly left his captor before he lost his nerve. He found the shower rather quickly and stripped out of his tattered clothing. He folded it up and set it aside for later. He didn't have another set of clothing after all.

"You will not need clothing," Broly said grabbing his tattered pants and boxers before turning and leaving the shower room.

Goku raised an eyebrow but nakedness never bothered him too much until now. He wasn't sure what kind of plans Broly had for him. All he knew was that the Saiyan hated him with a passion and one that he didn't understand. He had no back story on Broly and he couldn't remember doing anything to piss him off so bad. He was sent to Earth as a baby and from what he learned of babies there wasn't much one could have done.

He sighed as his open wounds stung in the hot water. What he wouldn't do for a sensu bean right about then. Broly worked him over pretty good and he was seriously feeling it right about then. He moaned as parts of his injured body twitched in painful cramps and charley horses. He lathered his body and hair in the soaps and shampoos that were left out for him to use. His nose crinkled at the sharp smell of flowers but he could also smell apples and that just made him hungry.

"Are you done in here yet? Hurry up Kakarrot," Broly said coming back in and watching him.

"I am sorry," Goku said hoping that wouldn't make the insane Saiyan mad.

Broly's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected that answer out of him. He was more looking for Kakarrot to turn to him and say something snide to piss him off. He snorted and simply told him to hurry up or he wasn't getting dinner. Just because Kakarrot was being submissive to him didn't mean he wasn't going to be cruel to him. He still had his own evil plans of revenge deep in his mind. First he had to claim Kakarrot so he couldn't escape from him then he would go to Earth and kill that bitch who thought she could tame a Saiyan. He would have fun with Kakarrot's friends killing them slowly and in front of him. After they were dead he would blow up the Earth so there was no where Kakarrot could run to. Revenge would be so sweet and he would have himself someone to take his pleasure from at the same time.

Goku coughed uncomfortably as he shut off the water and looked around for a towel. Of course there wasn't one so he would just have to air dry since he had no ki to draw upon. He set out to find his captor and see exactly what he was up to.

"About time you got out of the shower," Broly growled as Goku came into the dining area of the ship.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked deciding to push his luck a bit.

"We are going to Earth," Broly said shoving a plate of food across the table and motioned for him to sit.

Goku sat across from him suddenly uncomfortable again, "why are we going there?"

"I have some humans to kill," Broly said smirking coldly.

"Please don't, don't hurt the people of Earth they have done nothing to you," Goku pleaded.

"Shut up Kakarrot, there are some of them that have done something to you. That bitch tamed you and those pitiful creatures took away your Saiyan instincts. You are nothing but a neutered low class Saiyan."

Goku flinched at the harsh words that were thrown at him for he knew that some of them were true. His own brother had thrown a different version of the words in his face when he took note that he no longer had his tail. He didn't care if he lost his memories of his own race, he was glad that he did. Now that it was going to be used against the ones that he loved he no longer felt the same way. He didn't mean for this to happen and he would do everything in his power to stop Broly from hurting his family and friends.

"Please don't hurt them I will do anything for you," Goku pleaded again.

"Anything?" Broly asked smirking.

"Anything you want just don't hurt any of them they are innocent," Goku said again about to get on his knees and beg.

"Oh they are far from innocent but since you would do _anything_ for me then I guess I can think about not killing them," Broly lied smoothly.

Oh he was still going to kill the human bitch that Kakarrot called his wife. She would be in his way since Kakarrot would constantly think about her and not about him. He didn't want his Saiyan bitch to think about anyone else. He would make sure to beat it into Kakarrot's mind that he was the only one allowed to touch him.

"Please," Goku said again looking at Broly with puppy dog eyes.

"SILENCE!" Broly roared making Goku flinch.

"Sorry," Goku muttered.

"I have heard enough of your pleading and apologizing eat your food before I send you away with no dinner," Broly snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Goku eeped and tore into the food before Broly made good on his threat. From what he knew of the man he was not the kind who played games and would really do what he said he would. Though thankfully he had not broken his jaw yet, not that he would keep pressing the matter. That was the last thing he wanted to happen to him out of all the crap that already had.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Broly asked.

"You," Goku said truthfully hoping that would please him and keep him from becoming aggressive.

"Good now hurry up with that," Broly snapped yet again.

Goku finished his plate and looked back up at Broly, this was not enough to fill him but he would take what he got. Broly stood from the table and motioned for him to follow. Goku did so silently a little worried about what was on Broly's mind.

"Stop looking like you are going to die," Broly growled looking over his shoulder.

"Am I?" Goku asked brazenly.

"You talk to me again using that tone and you will die," Broly snarled baring his teeth.

Goku swallowed knowing that he really was pushing his luck and he had no ki to protect himself from an angry Saiyan like Broly. He bowed his head and watched the lines in the flooring go by as he walked. He prayed to Kami that his family and friends were now safely back on Earth. He still didn't want them to come find him since he obviously was going to them. He fear for his wife and child, he wasn't sure if Broly would hear him out at all about not hurting them.

"We are here," Broly said opening a door into a large bedroom that was heavily decorated.

"What is this?" Goku asked going inside and looking around.

"This is my bedroom," Broly said walking in himself and closing the door.

"W-what am I going to do in here?" Goku asked uncertain.

"You are going to get on that bed and stay there until I tell you otherwise," Broly said shoving him towards it.

Goku laughed nervously as he clambered up onto the mattress and sat down waiting for Broly's next instructions. He was all too aware of his nakedness and couldn't help but blush deeply at the thought of certain things taking place. He shook his head clearing those thoughts out of his mind there was no way he was doing something like that with a man.

"I am going to help you grow out your tail, I do not want a neutered Saiyan on my ship," Broly said.

"Neutered?" Goku asked looking back at his butt where his tail once was.

"Yes now turn around and lay on your stomach," Broly said snapping his fingers.

Goku swallowed and slowly turned around laying flat on his stomach as ordered. He heard Broly come up behind him and then he just stood there doing nothing else. Goku could feel sweat bead up on his forehead as he waited in anticipation of what Broly had planned for him. He almost leaped out of his own skin when a hand touched the circular scar where his tail was supposed to be.

"Do not move," Broly growled lowly and closed his own eyes.

He concentrated his ki down to the tips of his fingers where they were placed upon Kakarrot's smooth skin. He slowly started to zap the area with small bursts of ki causing a loud yelp to tear from Kakarrot's lips. He then felt him jerk away trying to escape the feeling. He snarled loudly and brought his free hand harshly down on Kakarrot ass cheeks smirking coldly at the satisfying loud smack it brought.

"OW!" Goku cried out not expecting to be spanked.

"I told you not to move don't do it again or else I will spank you harder," Broly growled lust lacing his voice.

"Sorry," Goku said tears threatening to fall.

"Stop apologizing," Broly snapped and brought his hand down on that supple ass again pulling another strangled sound from Kakarrot.

Goku bit his lip to keep from saying it again his butt was starting to sting and feel hot from being struck. He fought with the urge to jerk his butt away from the stinging zaps of ki hitting his tail spot. Finally Broly pulled his hand away but not before he smacked his ass a good three times.

"OW! I didn't do anything wrong that time," Goku whined not moving to even rub his butt.

"I just wanted to smack that ass again," Broly said chuckling.

"How long do I have to lay like this?" Goku asked.

"I told you until I say so now stop making me repeat myself otherwise I am going to go to town on that ass of yours," Broly snapped pinching it.

Goku yelped but bunched his muscles to keep from moving. He laid there for Kami only knows how long with Broly behind him before he started to feel a burning around his tail scar. He cried out as the burning grew in intensity until it border lined extremely painful. He cried out in agony as he felt something break through his skin and then the pain stopped. He was left panting on the bed feeling some extra weight on his backside.

"Good it finally grew back and what a beautiful color it is," Broly said picking up the tail and examining the dark fur with blue highlights streaking it.

"M-my tail how. . .I thought," Goku stuttered not able to finish his sentence.

"You thought wrong now get off of my bed and go clean your tail," Broly snapped dropping his tail back onto the bed.

Goku climbed to his feet unsteadily and weaved on his feet as his tail flailed wildly trying to find a center point to rest. He took a few steps and fell on his face causing Broly to growl at him. He clambered back onto his feet and slowly began to walk normally as he went back to the showers to take yet another shower. He sighed and turned back to his newly grown tail feeling a small spark of happiness. One that he knew would be squashed out of him eventually by Broly.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Goku finished washing his tail in the shower and shook out his hair as he turned the water off. He once again had to air dry for there were no towels provided. He wasn't sure what he should do now. Broly had told him to get out of his room and that was what he did. He didn't know if he should return to his own room or if he should just stay here. Kami he was so confused today.

"Come with me," Broly said walking up towards him.

"Right," Goku said and followed him back to the room where he had woken up in.

Once there Broly pointed to the bed and Goku automatically climbed up on to it. He wasn't sure what was in Broly's head but he hoped that it wasn't painful like the last time. He was grateful for having his tail back but at the same time that it hurt like hell to get it back.

"Turn over and stay there."

Goku swallowed but did as he was told and rolled over onto his stomach and waited. He turned his head to the side and watched the hulking male behind him. He knew that he couldn't trust Broly when he was in this position and it showed on his face. Broly smirked knowing that he had him right where he wanted him.

"I rather enjoyed spanking that ass of yours," Broly said growling low in his throat.

Goku shivered at the thought of being spanked again. He was never spanked before and he really didn't like it at all. He winced slightly as Broly walked forwards and began to knead his ass cheeks with his large hands. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the feeling of those hands on his rump. He almost succeeded until a stinging slap brought him back to reality.

"OW!" Goku cried out his tail curling around itself in protest.

Broly chuckled darkly before he sat beside Goku and pulled him until he was lying over his lap. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide how aroused he was getting with Kakarrot's stomach laying over a certain part of his anatomy but then again he really didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked blushing deeply at feeling how much the other was enjoying spanking him. He now knew why Gohan would run from Chichi when she tried to spank him.

"Hush I did not tell you to speak," Broly growled and brought his hand down on Kakarrot's ass again. He smirked in satisfaction when the male on his lap cried out but kept his mouth shut. He began a long round of spanking Kakarrot's plump little ass until it turned from white to cherry red. He didn't stop there he wanted to see how long he could go until Kakarrot stopped weeping or passed out.

Goku never cried before but now he was bawling like a little child. Broly did not let up in spanking his ass. However as time went on his tears began to dry up and his butt went numb from the stinging slaps. He simply fell silent and laid across Broly's lap listening to the smack of his flesh.

"It took you long enough to stop crying," Broly muttered ending his spanking session and looking down to admire his work.

Goku didn't bother to respond to that he just continued to stare down at the bed making no movement whatsoever. That was until he felt Broly spread his cheeks apart and a wet finger touched his virgin hole. He jolted ever so slightly but forced himself to remain still.

"Your ass is so red and fuck-able right now but I will not do that this night," Broly murmured and slowly began to push his finger against the resisting ring of muscle.

Goku grunted as the invading digit finally broke through his resisting walls and plundered the depths with in. The feeling was highly unusual and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not. However the deeper that finger went the more it burned his insides and he decided that he most certainly did not like the feeling.

"Where is it?" Broly asked to himself.

Goku wondered what he was talking about until that finger brushed up against something inside of him and he bucked his hips back crying out in pleasure. He wasn't sure what had just happened but it felt great.

"There it is, you liked that didn't you?" Broly asked smirking.

Goku couldn't speak, he could only gasp like a fish out of water. He shivered uncontrollably until Broly's finger pressed against that spot inside of him again causing him to cry out once more. He bucked his hips back to get more of that feeling from his tormentor. However he paused when he felt another finger rub outside of his entrance and then slowly join in with the first finger. This time it hurt and he whined out in displeasure at being stretched even further. Broly shushed him and crooked both fingers up touching that spot again.

Broly smirked as his little pet shoved his hips back to take his fingers in even deeper. He knew that he wouldn't hurt him too bad with just two of his fingers. However, he was going to have to stretch him out a few times before he would be ready to take Broly's massive length. Broly pulled his fingers out of him and Kakarrot whined at the loss of the pleasure. Broly laughed and turned him around so that he was sitting on his abused bottom on Broly's large lap. He reached down and grabbed Kakarrot's length into his hand and began to pump him.

Goku gasped loudly, his tail frizzing out, and threw his head back against Broly's massive chest. He hadn't expected things to turn out this way after he caused him so much pain. He supposed that this was some type of reward for not running away or doing anything to make the larger Saiyan angry with him. He was enjoying himself, yet there was the rational part of his brain telling him that this was wrong. What would Chichi think if she knew he was enjoying being jerked off by some one else let alone another man.

Broly frowned when new tears began to trail down Kakarrot's cheeks. He didn't understand them, Kakarrot was clearly enjoying himself if he moans and pants were anything to go by. Then, why was he crying like he was losing his soul or something? Unable to stand it he quickly brought his pet to orgasm and then waited for him to come back down from his high.

"You were crying during me giving you pleasure why?" Broly asked licking his fingers before whipping at the tears still falling from Kakarrot's eyes.

"It's not right. I am a married man and yet there I was accepting and enjoying what you were doing to me," Kakarrot muttered.

Broly suddenly growled darkly and wrapped his arms around his pet possessively. He thought that he had chased away all thoughts about anyone else but him but apparently he brought some of them back up. He didn't want Kakarrot thinking of that weak human bitch anymore. He was his Damnit and he was going to do everything in his power to make him see that.

"I am sorry," Goku said quickly realizing that he had made a big mistake in telling Broly what was on his mind.

"Don't apologize but I don't want to you thinking of anyone else but me," Broly said his voice dripping with barely restrained anger.

Goku swallowed heavily several times trying to keep his fear from making an entrance on his face. That was the last thing that he needed, showing Broly that he was afraid of him. He was already at the mans mercy because he no longer had the power to fight him he didn't want him using his fear against him as well.

"I don't know what to do. You get angry so easy and I don't know what to watch for," Goku muttered hiding his face with his hair.

Broly heaved a sigh but didn't answer him, part of him was glad that Kakarrot didn't know what to look for in his moods. That meant the male would have to stay up on his toes around him. Yet it also made him a little sad to think that he would have to tip toe with his feelings. Broly knew that it was utterly foolish of him to think this way yet there was something about Kakarrot that was getting under his skin. He needed to leave the room so that he could clear his head and get his priorities straight again. He still had his evil plan deep in his mind and he was going to carry it out no matter what feelings he may or may not have for Kakarrot.

"Wah!" Goku flailed when he was suddenly shoved to the side back onto the bed. He watched with surprised eyes as Broly quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door. Though he did turn around before leaving.

"Sleep you will need it for tomorrow," Broly said looking back at his pet. He had something to take care of before he too would turn in for the night.

Broly walked back to his own room and sat down on his bed shaking his head clear. He didn't want his emotions to get in his way. He needed to go to earth and kill that human woman of Kakarrot's. She was getting in his way and he never even met the bitch. He also had a little score to settle with the Prince and his stupid Halfling son. Also that Halfling whelp of Kakarrot's couldn't live if he wanted to get what he wanted from him. Half Saiyan's were an abomination that needed to be eradicated right then and there.

He shivered at the thought of just how many half Saiyan's there might be on earth and hoped that those were the only two that were created. He was slightly confused about one thing though. How in the hell was Vegeta's Halfling so old when Kakarrot's was but a boy? He knew that the Prince wasn't on Earth long enough for it to grow so fast. He would have to probe his pet to get some answers about that. He wasn't worried about cubs himself Kakarrot's genes were obviously strong if that half brats power was anything to go by.

Broly heaved a giant sigh and took note that he had been doing that a lot lately since he captured Kakarrot for his own amusement. The Saiyan confused him greatly but he didn't care about that, the man had a great body and a beautiful face not that looks alone were what drew him in. No, there was power behind that body and while he had stripped him of it he was still impressed.

Broly yawned and laid back on his bed closing his eyes. He wasn't yet sure what he was going to do to Kakarrot when he woke again but he would make sure to keep him on his toes. He didn't want him to get comfortable and then get boring he liked this relationship exciting.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

Goku woke with a jolt and quickly sat up from his bed looking around him. His chest moved upand down rapidly with his uneven breathing and sweat coated his body in a thick layer. The remains of his nightmare swirled in his head as he slowly grounded himself back to reality. However, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a large cool hand brushed through his hair.

"What is the matter Kakarrot?" Broly asked a bit of concern in his voice.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream is all," Goku said curtly.

It was clear that he did not want to talk about what his nightmare was about. If anything he just wanted to forget about it all together. He began to rise out of his bed but was stopped by a heavy hand shoving him back down. He turned wide eyes at Broly wondering if his tone made the other angry.

"Tell me about your dream," Broly demanded showing that he wouldn't let him go anywhere until he did.

"Fine, I dreamed that we were on Earth and you were killing my wife and friends. Then there was this horrible moment with Vegeta and I really really don't want to talk about it," Goku said feeling tears sting the corner of his eyes.

"You do know I am going to kill them all right?" Broly said with out thinking.

"Y-you said that you wouldn't kill them! You told me that if I did anything you wanted me to you would let them live! You LIED TO ME!" Goku said his voice rising.

Broly snarled and bared his teeth at him. How dare his pet raise his voice to him like that! He hadn't meant for it to slip out like that. Now he would have to come up with something else to ease his little Saiyan's feelings. He needed to stop dawdling and mark him already. After that he would become docile and he could control him to do whatever he wanted him to do. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to do it, at least not yet.

"So what if I did? You haven't really given me any reason not to kill them," Broly growled.

"You kill them and I will kill myself! I will rip out my own jugular vein and bleed to death right in front of you! Maybe I will slit my wrists and make you watch me die," Goku said smirking coldly.

Broly blinked rapidly, he knew that from the look on the other's face he was dead serious. Damn it his plans were going to ruin because he had to blurt out the one thing he needed to keep silent about. Now he really did have to find some way to appease Kakarrot's mood. He was so looking forward to killing that human wench too. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, if the humans frowned upon their partners sleeping with someone else then maybe same sex mating was frowned upon too. The woman might go crazy with anger if she learned that her husband bent over for him. Then he would have a good reason to kill her.

"Fine because I like you I will reconsider killing all of them," Broly said folding his arms across his chest.

"Liar! What about my wife?" Goku growled.

"What about her? You stop thinking about her and then maybe I will not kill her," Broly said smiling.

Goku stared at him for a long moment before relaxing and seemed to take that answer better. Broly knew he had won this battle and he would actually keep his promise. _He_ wouldn't be the one to kill her. Oh no, his little pet was going to kill her he just didn't know it yet.

Broly flushed suddenly as two stomachs roared together all of a sudden. He rubbed his tummy before standing up and leaving the room. He turned back to tell Kakarrot to follow him if he wanted food. He was surprised when the only thing he got in return was a dark glare. He shrugged, if Kakarrot didn't want to eat then there was nothing that he could do about it. He was sure forcing the other to eat wouldn't get him anywhere but angry.

Goku folded his arms across his chest and snorted at the stupidity of his captor. What did he think that he would actually eat with him after what he had said? No, for once in his life he would rather starve than be forced into the presence of a murderer like Broly. While he had seemed satisfied with the answer that Broly had given him there was something inside of him that didn't really believe anything he said. While he really didn't know anything about the male he could tell that he wasn't someone to take lightly. He could be manipulative if he truly wanted to be. Growling at himself he made his way to the dining area of the ship, there was no reason for him to make himself suffer.

"So you decided to join me for breakfast," Broly said looking up at him.

Goku didn't trust himself not to say something rude so he merely nodded and took his seat across from Broly. He pulled his food close to him and with grace that he had never before shown began to eat his food like a normal person instead of a wild starving wolf. He was still far to angry to even taste the food, this was something he had only felt once. He had only on one other occasion felt such wild anger and that was when Frieza murdered his friends right in front of him. While that had pushed him over the edge and into super Saiyan he felt that wouldn't bode well for him with Broly. Not that he could even do so with a ki restraint on his tail. Broly had taken it off of his finger sometime during his sleep and had, with out his knowing it, slipped it on to the base of his tail where it had even more effect than on his finger.

"You are angry," Broly said softly staring at his pet.

Goku looked up at him with a expression that clearly said 'well duh you moron' before dropping it back to his food. He didn't want to be slapped around because he couldn't control his temper or his mouth. Everyone may think what they wanted about him but he wasn't stupid and he sure as hell wasn't as nice as they all believed him to be. He was raised on Earth yes but he was still a Saiyan and Saiyan's were known for their anger and cruel words. He took his clue from Vegeta and the way the prince acted. Hell his own brother had been ruthless when he lost his temper with him.

Broly set his own fork down and moved out of his chair. Goku forced himself not to wince as he walked around the table and stood right next to him. He kept his eyes down on the table top refusing to look over at the larger male. He could feel the heat from his body and involuntarily shivered. He hated the cold and it was cold in the ship all of the time, it also didn't help matters with him being naked as the day he was born.

Broly hesitated for a brief moment before placing his hand on top of Kakarrot's head and began to stroke the wild spikes of hair. He meant for it to be a comforting thing but it quickly turned into something else. He could feel himself harden in his pants but chose to ignore his obvious attraction.

"Why did you capture me?" Goku sobbed dropping his fork onto his plate in favor of covering his face with his hands.

"I told you already," Broly said simply.

Goku sobbed and stood up from his chair. He didn't want Broly to see him cry, he probably would think that he was weak and stupid. Growling at himself he marched back to his room and closed the door behind him with a loud whoosh. He curled up on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Broly sighed and sat down again glaring at the table top. He knew that he could bully Kakarrot into doing whatever he wanted but that was not the way to go. The harder he pushed the harder Kakarrot would try to get away. That and he really didn't want to test Kakarrot's conviction of slitting his own throat.

After thirty minuets of staring at the table Broly noticed that Kakarrot had not returned and that in turn made him angry. He wanted his pet right here in front of him where he could watch him. It looked like there was going to be some ground rules that needed to be set. He twirled his knife between his fingers before growling and slammed the knife into the table watching it quiver back and forth before storming out of the room and making his way to Kakarrot's bedroom.

"Kakarrot. . ."Broly began but he stopped taking note of him sleeping curled around his pillow.

He could tell that whatever Kakarrot was dreaming it wasn't a good dream for his eyes were moving back and forth rapidly and there was sweat on his brow. He twitched slightly before settling back down into his ball. Broly was tempted to sit on the end of the bed and watch him sleep but now was not the time for sleeping.

He reached out and shook him gently and was reward with a loud gasping growl and a smack across his face. He jumped but fought down his own anger and took a deep breath before opening his eyes. He hadn't even been aware that he had closed them. When he looked at Kakarrot he was taken aback by the animal fear in his eyes.

"I know that you didn't slap me on purpose so I am going to let it slide just this one time. However, you are to never raise your hand to me again," Broly snarled baring his canines.

Goku flinched and nodded his head in agreement. He really didn't mean to slap the crazy Saiyan but he had been abruptly pulled out of his nightmare and had acted on instinct. He took a deep calming breath and placed his hands on his lap clenching them painfully into fists.

"Come there are things I want to talk to you about," Broly said growling.

"Alright," Goku said keeping his eyes on the bed.

"First of all I don't want you to ever leave my presence unless I tell you other wise. Secondly we must work on that temper of yours. If only those friends of yours could see the real you and how you really act. I am sure that they would be shocked," Broly said reaching out and gently running his fingers down the side of Kakarrot's face who flinched away from his touch.

"Don't jerk away from my touch," Broly muttered snatching the back of Kakarrot's neck and pulling him close to kiss him.

Goku froze in terror as he was kissed by Broly. This was not the first time he was kissed by him and it still unnerved the hell out of him. He was plagued by nightmares and the fear of what Broly was planning for him, his family and friends. He scrubbed his face once Broly let him go. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and it's only been two days since his capture. Sighing he knew he would have to resign himself to his fate.

(TBC.)


	4. Chapter 4

Goku sighed as he settled down into his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew that the moment he closed his eyes the nightmares would start up again and Broly would come running asking him what he was dreaming about. He didn't want to talk about his dreams mostly because they terrified him. He sighed and rolled over on to his side, he was tempted to punch something but then that would only reward him with an injured hand. That was the last thing that he really needed, adding physical pain to his already abundant mental pain.

He knew that he should just give up on going to sleep but he stubbornly closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Surprisingly enough it worked and he soon fell in to the land of dreams again. Well more like nightmares because soon enough he was gasping and clutching his chest painfully once more. He growled at himself as he felt tears leaking from his eyes. He wiped them angrily away but it did no good as they continued to fall from his eyes.

"What is the matter pet?" Broly asked bringing his attention to him.

"Nothing," Goku muttered wiping at his eyes again.

"Don't give me that you are crying and you don't cry for no reason."

Goku glared but didn't say anything more on the subject. It was none of his business anyways, so he just looked down at his lap frowning even more. He jumped when a large hand slipped under his chin and lifted his face up. He tried to avoid looking Broly in the eye and instead settled on staring at his mouth. He didn't want to talk about anything at that moment.

"Tell me about them," he said suddenly.

"No you don't want to know," Goku muttered.

"You will not tell me about them so I will make my own guess. You dream about killing all of those weaklings that you call friends and family," Broly said smirking when he noticed the wince he got from Kakarrot.

"Hn thought so," he muttered letting his chin go.

"It's none of your concern," Goku said suddenly glaring coldly.

"It is if I say that it is," Broly snarled his eyes narrowing.

Goku sighed and looked down at his clenched hands once more. He knew that antagonizing Broly was not very good for his own health but he felt that he couldn't just roll over and give him what he wanted. That would be too much like giving up and that was something that he never ever did. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he looked up at his captor.

"You are still planning on killing my friends," he said not making it a question.

"Yes, I can't have you running back to them now can I?" Broly asked smirking.

"You don't have to kill them I will never go back to Earth if that it what it takes to save their lives."

Broly narrowed his eyes at that and snorted, "Yeah right you would run to them the first chance that you got. I can not and will not let them live now go to sleep."

Goku fought back the urge to snarl at Broly and just did as he was told. He knew that he wasn't going to go back to sleep at this point but he would fake it long enough for Broly himself to return to sleep so that he could sneak around and find out any information that he could. There was no way in hell that he was staying on this ship with this crazy Saiyan any more. He had to be tactful about it otherwise things could turn nasty.

Broly returned to his room and took up sitting in his chair and glaring at the door. He knew that his pet was unhappy and he also knew that he would try something to get away. He wasn't stupid, he knew it because if he was in his position he would do the same thing. He did kill his own father for trying to control him after all. He couldn't believe that he had gotten away with it for so long.

Slamming his fist onto the arm of his chair he couldn't believe he was dredging up old memories. Sure they were still fresh but that didn't mean he had to bring them up. He slammed his fist down again causing the wood to creak in annoyance cursing himself as he tried to get his head back on straight. He needed to pay more attention to what was going on around him if he was planning on going forward with his plans. Kakarrot would never accept him if he did stay on track and pull the smaller Saiyan closer to his web.

Goku counted about an hour before he chanced leaving his room and making his way around the ship. The thing didn't look all that big on the outside but once inside it was bigger than one thought. Taking a deep breath to calm his already pounding heart he edged out of his room and into the hallway making sure to look both ways before heading off in the direction of the control room.

Broly smirked evilly as he watched his pet make his move. He thought that he was being smart and being stealthy about it. If Broly hadn't already figured out his plan then it would have worked but as it was it didn't. Broly silently followed behind the other Saiyan making sure to stick to the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen. He may be big but that didn't mean he was clumsy and loud.

Goku felt the hair stand on the back of his neck and turned around quickly. In fact he turned too quickly for Broly to hide out of sight. He sighed in defeat when he took notice that he had been found out. However, instead of returning to his room he continued on to the front of the ship where he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and stared out at the stars. He didn't know why he thought that he would be able to get away with his plan but he had hoped he would. Now that Broly was wise to him he knew that none of his plans would ever work.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Goku asked in a blank voice.

"You thought that you were going to get away with it?" Broly asked.

"No, but I had hoped that I would," he replied in the same dead voice.

"Fool you should have know better than to think that I would let you just escape me," Broly said no heat to his voice.

Goku sighed because he silently agreed with the male, he was a fool for thinking that he would get away. Still he needed some sort of hope in his situation otherwise he would give up completely.

"Come let's go back to bed we can talk about this later," Broly said gripping Kakarrot's shoulder and lead him out of the control room and into his own chambers. He didn't trust him not to try to get away again so he would keep an eye on him.

"Why are we in your room?" Goku asked sitting on the bed.

"You don't think that I will really let you out of my sight after what you just pulled did you?" Broly asked amused.

"No, I suppose not."

"Look I know why you did it, for if I were in your position I would have attempted the same thing. However, if you tried it again I doubt that I would have been this understanding again."

"You know you don't act the way I thought that you would. I know that you tried to kill me before but now you are acting almost normal. You are very confusing to me, I don't know how to read you like I do most of my enemies."

"That's because I am not like most of them. Yes, I am insane in a certain way but I am also civil enough to be calm and understanding when it is called for."

"I can clearly see that," Goku muttered flopping back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling thinking.

"You are still not going to tell me about those nightmares are you?"

"No, they aren't even worth telling anyone about," Goku lied wanting to keep at least one thing to himself.

"Suit your self," Broly said taking up his place in his chair once more and closing his eyes.

"Wont it be more comfortable in the bed?" Goku asked flushing at the thought of him crawling into bed with him.

"I am fine right where I am now shut up and go to sleep."

Goku bit his lip but shrugged and rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall. He knew that even now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. His botched escape and the nightmares would keep him awake long into the morning even if in space one couldn't tell when that was.

Several hours later Broly woke with a grunt and found that Kakarrot was still in his bed but he was wide wake and staring at the ceiling once again. His black eyes were rimmed in red telling him right away that he didn't sleep like was told to do so. He sighed and stood up stretching out his back before heading into the dinning area to make some breakfast for them.

Broly ran and hand through his long dark hair as he thought about what he was going to do to get Kakarrot to open up to him. He very well couldn't get what he wanted out of him if he couldn't figure out what to use against him. He wondered if the humans even really knew who Kakarrot was. The man was not as open and expressive as everyone thought that he was. He had his secrets and his hidden emotions just like everyone else. Broly turned slightly when he felt Kakarrot's presence behind him.

"Why didn't you sleep like I told you to?" Broly asked not bothering to turn around.

"Because I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

Broly sighed something that was becoming and irritating habit around the male. He plopped the food down onto the table and motioned for him to sit before digging in and eating. After a moment Kakarrot joined him but like before he kept his head down and his mouth shut as he ate silently. Broly didn't know what to think about his situation and right at the moment he really didn't care. He needed to move on in his plans and in order to do that he needed to break down that wall that Kakarrot's hid behind.

(TBC)


End file.
